One Messed Up Family
by AnnaRobsZombies
Summary: Originally a story thought up by my good friend etsunara, I'm here to re-write and post it for her. The short summary is simple. Kisame has a daughter, Itachi has a younger sister he let live, Sasuke's unknown twin. The story is better than the summary, don't worry. T for language and other things
1. New Family

**Anna: Hey guys! Wow look at this I have a new story! Kill me now!**

**Darcy: Hey, none of that!**

**Anna: I can't believe I did this but I regret NOTHING! I loved you're original story and I am determined to bring it back to life with my effed up imagination!**

**Darcy: Oh lord.**

**Anna: Disclaimer time, I do not own ANY. NARUTO. CHARACTERS. MENTIONED. I own Adrianna, Darcy owns Tsuki. Okay. Enjoy!**

At first glance, the two lone figures walking up to the door of a local house didn't appear to be much, but closer, the men were very strange. The taller of the two had yellow beady eyes with a blue-ish tint to his skin, the shorter, a handsome young man with pale skin and red eyes. They walked silently to the door and after a moment of hesitation, the taller knocked on the door.

.

"Whoa shit!" Tsuki Ashikara laughed at her gay friend, who had just summersaulted down her main stairs. Tsuki was a pretty girl about age 18. She had nice pale skin with the bluest hair ever seen. Naturally blue, if you'd believe it. Her eyes were an unnatural yellow color, but they complimented her greatly. Her voice was quiet but cheerful and lovely, yet it had a forever flirty drawl to it when she spoke to a guy. She wore a black tank top with a black miniskirt, white leggings and black boots with two inch heels, making her taller than she already was.

"Cool, right?" A boy of about the same age asked, laughing with her. "Hey Minnie come on over here and be social!" He called. The girl on the other side of the room rolled her eyes at him.

"Jackie, we've talked about this. My name is Adrianna" She sighed. She stood and walked over to her friends with a bored expression on her face. Adrianna was also a naturally tall, skinny almost 18 year old girl. Her hair, naturally black, was dyed a deep purple and framed her pale pretty face in soft curls. She had eyes blacker than night and a voice like no other. She was soft spoken and sweet sounding, while it was full of emotion, it was also oddly monotone. She wore a pair of torn black skinny jeans and a red tank that read "A True Love Story Never Ends" with her black scarf, and two inch ankle boots.

She sat cross-legged with her friends, completing their little triangle and joined the conversation. After a while, boredom got the better of them and they wandered into Tsuki's basement to practice their band's music. A three man group, Adrianna was the center, the voice and base guitar. Tsuki was backup vocal, lead guitar, piano and, sometimes, alto sax. Jackie was drums. It wasn't a formal practice, so the girls just sat on the floor strumming together with Jackie giving them a beat. They tested new song lyrics with several different tunes. Adrianna began to get frustrated when Tsuki's mother called down to them.

"Tsuki, dear, you and Adrianna have guests" She said. Tsuki's mother, Tea, was a gentle woman with soft brown hair and eyes. Tsuki had her face, but her other traits, she was told, came from her long lost father.

The three teens looked at eachother in confusion. They had no other real friends, save for a few at school, and even then, they'd just come in.

"Who is it?" Tsuki asked, looking at her mother.

"Just come upstairs you two, will you?" Tea asked, giving them a small smile. The girls looked at eachother before shrugging and standing. They looked back to see Jackie talking on his phone, most likely to his boyfriend, and followed her upstairs.

Sitting in the kitchen sat two men, the taller of which, grinned at them as they entered.

"Heh, lookie there, Itachi" He said, nudging the other with his elbow "Our little girls are all grown up"

"Hn" The other mumbled, not really looking at them.

Adrianna cast them a bored glance and raised an eyebrow. She slid her hands in her pockets and leaned back casually.

"So who are you guys?" She deadpanned.

"You could have said that nicer" Tea scolded. Adrianna rolled her eyes.

"I apologize." She sighed "But seriously who are you guys?" She was eyeing the shorter of the two men, who shared a striking resemblance to her.

"Right, introductions" The taller stood up. He had to be almost 7 feet tall. "My name is Kisame Hoshigake, and this-" he motioned to the shorter, who, with a sigh, pulled himself to his feet as well "Is Itachi Uchiha."

"What does this have to do with us? You're names aren't familiar" Tsuki said, curiosity filled her voice.

"Tsuki, Adrianna, have your parents ever spoken to you about your real family?" Itachi's voice came out easily, monotone and bored.

"Mom and I never really talked about it" Tsuki said "And we don't talk about…them" She shot a nervous look to Adrianna, who had gone stiff at the mention of her parents.

"My foster parents fucking suck" Adrianna growled.

"Language" Tea said, her voice becoming increasingly irritated. Adrianna waved her off. Kisame chuckled and said something to Itachi the girls couldn't hear. Itachi cracked the smallest of smiles.

"You take too much after your mother" Itachi commented, observing her fully with his sharp red eyes.

"My mother? As in from birth?" She asked, suddenly very interested in the strangers. Itachi nodded.

"Do you remember her any?" He asked. Adrianna shook her head.

"Bits and pieces, it hurts to think about it" She said. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, as if to emphasize that it hurt to think about it right at that moment.

Adrianna and Itachi had a mini stare down, and during that, Kisame decided to speak.

"Tsuki, I'm not going to beat around the bush, as Itachi has with Adrianna." That got him a sideways glare. "And just frankly say that I'm your father." Tsuki's eyes widened

"W-what? That's not possible, my father's dead!" She said

"I never said that" Tea said to Kisame, fidgeting nervously "I let her assume."

"I'm not dead, and if you don't believe me, look in a mirror." He had a grin on his face, teeth a little too sharp.

"Now that I'm paying attention, you two do look alike" Adrianna added, still in the midst of her stare down with Itachi.

"So…you're….my father? That's…oh wow" Tsuki was at a loss for words. She began to see their resemblance too.

"Heh. Yeah, I have to apologize for sending you and your mother here, it was safer at the time that you didn't know me" He apologized, and smiled at Tsuki and her mother, who looked away.

"No it's…at least you came back, right? That's all that matters" Tsuki was fighting tears. She cleared her throat and sniffed. "So, if I can ask, if you're my father, Kisame-ahm-dad, what does that make Itachi to Adrianna?"

"I'm her older brother" Itachi said, breaking his stare to look over at Tsuki.

"My older brother? Where the hell have you been all my life?!" Adrianna puffed up like a blowfish, an irritated look settled on her face

"Adrianna, please, this is a conversation for you and me to have privately." He gestured for her to follow him to the other room. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Later." She said. Itachi stopped and nodded at her.

"So, um, what are you guys doing here?" Tsuki asked

"Tsuki, how would you and Adrianna like to come back to my and Itachi's world? Where you're really from." Kisame said, shooting them both a grin. Tea choked on her water.

"You want us to come home with you?" Adrianna asked. Itachi nodded.

"Oh, HELL YES!" Adrianna thrusted her fist in the air "I'm gettin' my ass OUTTA THIS PLACE!"

Tsuki gasped and looked wide eyed at her friend who was grinning ear to ear.

"I…I don't know" Tsuki said "That…that means leaving mom…" Kisame's smile fell and he looked at her sadly.

"Tsuki, come on.." Adranna nudged her friend. Tsuki just looked at her.

.

Later that night, Tsuki sat in her room. She could hear her mother and Kisame, her father, talking. About what, she didn't know. Adrianna had slid out of the house before Itachi could follow, so he was down with them, his voice wasn't as easily heard.

She heard her window sliding open and she saw Adrianna slide through with too much ease to be normal. She silently made her way to Tsuki's bed and sat cross-legged

"What are you doing here?" Tsuki asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes

"Please come" Adrianna said. "Please" Tsuki frowned

"I want to, I really do. I wanna get to know my dad, but…I can't just leave my mom! She…she…."

"I understand." Adrianna dropped her head "I guess this is goodbye, because we're leaving at the asscrack of dawn" Tsuki gasped and threw her arms around her friend.

"I'm gonna miss you.." She said

"Me too…please come…" Adrianna sniffled. They heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs and Adrianna dove under the bed. Tsuki pretended to be asleep as the door opened ever so slightly.

"Adrianna I know you're hiding in here, and Tsuki I know you're awake." Tea said quietly. Tsuki sighed and sat up and Adrianna wiggled her upper half out from under the bed.

"Come on, little sister. Leave Tsuki be, she's trying to rest." Itachi's voice came from behind her. Adrianna scooted out all the way and stood. She gave Tsuki a small smile and ruffled her hair like she was a small child.

"See ya, kid." She said and slid around Tea to join her brother.

.

Tsuki's eyes snapped open around 1am. Her eyes met a pair of black ones hovering over her

"What the fu-" She was cut off by a hand slamming down over her mouth

"Shut up and get dressed we're leaving" Adrianna whispered

"I told you no!" Tsuki whispered back, pushing Adrianna off of her. She slammed loudly on the floor and both froze in fear of Tsuki's mother coming. After five minutes of utter silence, Adrianna pulled herself to her feet.

"Tsuki you'll never get the chance to see anything new if you don't come! You may never even see your own father again!" Adrianna said, her eyes begging. Tsuki finally thought of all the pros and cons. She sighed deeply and, throwing the covers off, she got out of bed and put on some clothes. Adrianna used her phone to help Tsuki see so they wouldn't have to turn the room light on.

"I'm so gonna regret this" Tsuki sighed, scribbling down a note to her mother telling her that she's going with the others.

"Nah, you'll have fun! Fall in love! Make new friends! It's gonna be epic!" Adrianna giggled lightly and the two of them slid out the window and into the night.


	2. Welcome to your world!

**A: Here's the next chapter of this wonderful story!**

**D: Woo!**

**A: Sorry it took kind of a long time, I've been busy. But anyway...**

**D: Anna does not own any Naruto characters nor does she own any TV show or movie she references (which she does a lot)**

**A: Oh shut up. Anyway, enjoy!**

**...**

Adrianna and Tsuki met up with Kisame and Itachi in the park at 1:45.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to grab something" Adrianna said, towing Tsuki behind her. Kisame's eyes lit up at the sight of his daughter.

"You got her to come?" Kisame asked, throwing his arms around Tsuki "How?"

"I'm amazing." Adrianna sighed, casually flipping her purple hair out of her face. Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"How are we gonna get to your-" Tsuki began but was interrupted

"Close your eyes and don't open them until we say so." Itachi ordered, grabbing his sister. Kisame tightened his grip around Tsuki. The girls squeezed their eyes shut and the ground seemed to vanish beneath their feet. Tsuki dug her nails into Kisame's shirt and tried not to laugh at Adrianna's squeak. She knew how much her friend hated being taken off the ground.

A few minutes later, the ground reappeared and the girls collapsed into a pile of limbs.

"Never again" Adrianna groaned loudly. She opened her eyes first and her jaw fell open. "Tsuki you've gotta see this" She said, letting Itachi help her stand. Tsuki opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my lord" She squeaked. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" Adrianna snickered at the Wizard of OZ reference. Tsuki gathered herself and spun in circles, looking at their surroundings.

They were in the middle of a forest area, the sky was bright and blue, big fluffy clouds were in the sky and the sun was bright and warm. The trees were ginormous, and seemed to touch the sky in all literal terms. There was a rumble in the distance.

"Sounds like it might rain…but it's so pretty." Tsuki mumbled. She looked over at her friend, who was facing the source of the sound with furrowed eyebrows.

"Not…necessarily," She said "I mean it could be anything. Plus, it's too sunny to rain. There would be dark clouds, not big white ones. It could literally be _anything_!"

"You're both correct," Itachi said "It will rain, but it is very far off. And you have a good sense of other options, little one." He pat his sister's head, who swatted his hand away.

"I'm not little." She grumped.

"Littler than me" Tsuki stuck her tongue out childishly at her friend. Adrianna gave her an Uchiha glare, and tossed her hair behind her soulders.

"To Narnia!" Adrianna proclaimed proudly. The men chuckled at her silliness. Kisame wrapped his arm around his daughter, and Itachi and Adrianna linked pinkies. They walked together for hours until the sky darkened with rain clouds and the rumble of thunder became louder.

.

They reached the Rain village right as it started, well, raining. The four hurried down the streets until the came to the Akatsuki base. A large building connected to the Rain Village leader.

"The village leader is the head of our organization." Itachi said. He and Kisame have been explaining the Akatsuki to the girls along the way, they listened with minimal interruption.

They entered the building quietly. Kisame and Itachi waited for the girls to wring the water from their hair. Adrianna shook her head like a dog, causing Tsuki to knock her on the head.

"Stop that! You're getting water everywhere!" She chastised. Adrianna rolled her eyes and rubbed where Tsuki had hit her.

"Rude" She grumbled and moved to stand half next to, half behind her brother. The men quietly led the girls up a long flight of stairs, down a corridor, containing a kitchen, living room-like area, and what could possibly be a library, up more stairs that lead to a hall lined with bedrooms, up MORE stairs then finally to a large set of doors. Kisame knocked and they waited. There was a muffled 'enter,' and they stepped inside.

The room was dark; the large window was partially covered with thick drapes. Three other figures stood in the room. One sat at a desk, the couldn't get a good enough look at his face, but they figured he was the great leader, the other two were standing in front of the desk, looking at the four newcomers.

"Deidara, Sasori, we will continue this later. You two are dismissed." The leader stood and gave the two a dismissive wave. A man with long blond hair pulled in a half ponytail sauntered out, followed by a short, sandy red-headed man. The door closed behind them and the leader sighed.

"Glad to see you two have finally returned." He said, he sounded tired and a bit irritated "But I was not expecting you to bring them back with you."

"We didn't expect them to come" Itachi countered with a light shrug. The Leader sighed again and gave the girls a hard stare. Tsuki shied away from it, Adrianna met it with a bored look.

"What are your names and ages?" He asked

"I'm Tsuki and that's Adrianna. We're both 18." Tsuki said. The man nodded, eyes closed. It was quiet while he thought for a minute.

"Very well." He sighed "You are welcome to stay with your family. However, you two will receive no special treatment." Tsuki nodded.

"Fine with me." Adrianna shrugged. The leader waved his hand dismissively and the four took their leave quickly.

"Well he's a real ray of sunshine." Adrianna said with a smirk. Tsuki reached over and hit the back of her head

"Will you stop that?!" Adrianna whined, rubbing her head with a pout

"Not until you behave!" Tsuki said

"I am behaving!"

"Bullshit!"

"Girls!" Kisame made a point of separating the two between him and Itachi. Adrianna crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at her friend, who rolled her eyes.

-Tsuki POV-

Dad and Itachi led the two of us back down the two flights of stairs until we reached the main corridor that had all the homey rooms (kitchen, living room, etc.) Itachi told Adrianna to sit in the living room quietly and keep her head down until he returned from…wherever he wandered off to. I followed dad into the kitchen.

"So dad," I said "Can you tell me something?"

"Sure, Tsuki." He said, shooting me a grin

"What happened between you and mom?" I asked. He was quiet for a moment before sitting across from me.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked

"The beginning, duh." I said. He chuckled and leaned back

**_Flashback_**

_Kisame and Tea grew up together in Kirigakure. Tea's parents hadn't had enough money to put her in the ninja academy, so she ended up being home schooled by her mother. Kisame was her next door neighbor, and she'd always get up early enough to walk with him to the academy. As they got older, their fondness for each other grew into a mutual attraction, thought neither had the guts to say it out loud._

_One day, a few years after Kisame being made a Jonin, he came to visit his oldest and best friend. She welcomed him into her home happily and without regret. She lived alone, with a little dog that adored Kisame more than anything. He pet the creature and followed her into the kitchen._

_"Tea I've gotta talk to you." He said, his usually light face becoming serious. Tea frowned at him and nodded. They sat at the table, there was a small silence while they both drank their tea as Kisame thought of how to give her his news._

_"I've...decided to join the Seven Swordsmen." He finally said. Tea nearly choked on her tea._

_"You what?" She asked, her big brown eyes filling with fear and worry._

_"Tea I'm sorry I-" He tried to speak but she cut him off_

_"Kisame! How...why? Being a ninja itself is dangerous enough, but you're putting yourself in even more danger joining them!" She cried, lurching to her feet. He stood slowly and put his hands on her shoulders_

_"Tea, please." He said "Don't be so angry. I can take care of myself, I promise. I won't let myself get killed." He tried to reassure her, but she shook her head, tears starting to fall._

_"You can't...you can't do this to me! I love you too much to lose you!" She buried her face in her hands. Kisame gaped at her. Neither of them have ever uttered that they loved each other, even as friends. It became obvious immediatley that she actually loved him._

_"Tea...I love you too, Tea." He pulled her into a warm hug, and kissed the top of her head. She cried into his chest for a while before he pulled back just enough for her to look up at him. He swiped the tears from her pretty face and, taking it in her hands, landed a soft kiss on her lips._

_And the rest, well, is history…_

_He left her that morning, swearing to visit when/if he could. She didn't see him again for about a month. When he finally returned to visit, she sat him down to tell him something important._

_"I've got something to tell you too." He said, sitting. They spoke at the same time._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"I've joined the Akatsuki"_

_"Wait..you did WHAT?!" Tea stared at him wide eyed_

_"You're pregnant?!" He asked at the same time. She nodded slowly._

_"Is...Is it mine?" He asked. She nodded again. They sat in silence for a while. Kisame stood and pulled her up with him. He kissed her and sighed._

_"It's not safe for me to have the baby, is it?" She asked. He shook his head._

_"No. Not since I've joined the Akatsuki…but don't be upset! I know a say to get you to a safer place, where you two will be well taken care of." He said "But please, you have to trust that I'll come back for you." Tea didn't speak for a while._

_"If I go, promise that if you come back it's to take the child back instead of me." She said_

_"What? I'll want to have you both!" He argued._

_"It'd be safer to only have one of us near you." She deadpanned. He sighed, but agreed._

_He sent her off with a heavy heart, determined to bring both her and their child home one day._

**_End_**

I sat quietly for a while, thinking over what I'd just been told.

"That's…kind of romantic, in its own say" I said, smiling at my dad, who grinned back.

"Heh, if you say so." He said with a shrug. The two of us continued talking; it was mostly me filling him in on the past 18 years, him listening very intently.

**...**

**A: Well there ya go! **

**D: That was adorable**

**A: I am very much aware of this *grins***

**D: Don't forget to review! It really keeps us going!**

**A: See you next time!**


	3. Brother Sister Bonding Time

**A: I have officially decided...that I'm a lazy asshole and I deeply apologize for how late this chapter is.**

**D: I've missed you! Hurry up on this! You have other things to add that are farther along NOW GET MOVING SISTER**

**A: *sticks out tongue* Anyway, I do not own Naruto as well as any of the movie/tv show's I may reference. Enjoy!**

_Adrianna POV_

Once Itachi left me in the living room, which at the moment was void of people, I sat in a chair in the corner quietly, and waited for him to return. I closed my eyes and rested my chin in my hand, my elbow propped on the arm of the chair. I sighed thru my nose.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming into the room and the TV turned on. Suddenly I had the eerie feeling that someone was closer to me than they should be. I opened my eyes and sure enough, there was an orange mask invading my personal space. Despite the fact that I had felt him there, he'd startled me, causing me to have a minor heart attack and fall out of the chair.

"Son of a bitch!" I grumped, pulling myself to my feet.

"Whoops! I'm sorry! Tobi didn't mean to scare the lady!" The masked man squealed (loudly I might add)

"Are you always this loud?" I asked, rubbing my forehead, battling the beginning of a horrid headache.

"Oh, was I loud? So sorry, lady." The man, Tobi, lowered his voice to a normal level and tilted his head to the side. I sighed and waved my hand in a 'shoo' manner and sat back in my chair.

"What's the lady's name?" Tobi had turned and attempted to whisper to the man who had sat on the couch. it was the blonde guy from earlier.

"Hell if I know, hm." he grumbled "As her yourself, idiot." Tobi whipped back around and leaned down so he was in my face yet again

"What's your name, lady?" He asked. He spoke so childishly, but there was something behind his voice, behind his mask, that was much darker. It kinda gave me the creeps. I suppressed a shudder and put my hands on his shoulders, pushing him back slightly.

"One, there's a thing called personal space," I said "Two, I'm Adrianna." Tobi slowly straightened and looked down at me. His stare was unnerving and I just wanted Itachi to come back and get this man away from me.

"Leave her alone, Tobi." I heard my brother's voice from the doorway. The man turned and tilted his head to the side at the sight of my brother.

"Itachi-san, why is the Adrianna lady here?" He asked, again, there was that darkness behind the words, I couldn't suppress the small shudder that shot thru me. Itachi had noticed and he motioned for me to come. I scrambled out of the chair and moved quickly across the room, apologizing to the blonde for getting in his way and placed myself at his side.

"Do not worry about why she is here, Tobi." Itachi said, almost in a threatening manner. He turned to me. "Come." He said and walked away.

"Nice meeting you." I said with a halfhearted wave and followed Itachi.

"SEE YOU LATER ADRIANNA LADY!" I heard Tobi scream. I quickened my steps and caught up with my brother.

We came to a room with my and Tsuki's names on it. Itachi opened the door and told me to put my things on one of the two single beds and follow him. I did what he asked and he led me to his and Kisame's room, closing the door behind us, he motioned for me to sit anywhere. I chose to sit on Itachi's bed.

"The Tobi guy gives me the creeps." I said without thinking

"Good. Stay away from him." Itachi said, simply. He sat on a chair at a small desk. "He is the most dangerous man in this organization, whether he shows it or not."

"Oh..." Was all I was able to manage.

"So, are we gonna talk now? About why you sent me away?" I asked, Itachi nodded

"When I was thirteen, I was one of the highest ranked ninjas in Konoha." he started. I crossed my legs and grabbed his pillow, preparing myself for the story.

"Our clan, the Uchiha's, were well known and well respected. We had helped found the village and created the police force, but the elders wanted more. They had decided that they wanted to overthrow the current government and take over our village. My higher-ups had my spy on my own family and in the end..." He trailed off.

"You killed everyone." I said quietly. He looked surprised that I knew.

"Yes." He sighed. "I was forced to take action when the time came that the plans for the overthrow were ready. I had thought I was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice and take the lives of the two most important people to me: You and Sasuke. But I couldn't. You came home without your brother that evening, pouting because he was too busy training to be with you. You came straight to me and begged for hours for us to play. I had decided then that there was no possible way for me to harm you, but I'd have rather died myself than kill your brother while you stayed living. But at the same time, I couldn't let the two of you live. Letting just one survive could be overlooked, especially since you were children, but if you both had survived, my higher-ups would have been suspicious. So I took you into the woods that day and sent you somewhere I knew was safe. I never told Sasuke that you were alive." He finally finished, looking so sad.

"You let him assume." I said, he nodded. I slowly stood and walked to Itachi.

"Stand up for a sec." I ordered. He slowly stood, confused as to why he was doing so. Quickly, I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"What are you-" Itachi began, but dropped the question, and wrapped his arms around me and returned the tight hug.

"I forgive you, nii-san" I said, pulling back to look at him. I gave him a smile. The corners of his mouth curved up ever so slightly

"Can I ask one more question?" I asked, moving back to sit on the bed, Itachi returning to his chair.

"Of course, little one." He nodded

"I'm not little!" I whined "But, how come I have no memory of any of this? Of my family?"

"Because I took your memories from you" He said "In order to keep you from finding your way back. I wanted you safe, and I knew I was going to come for you one day."

"Can you return them?" I asked

"If you wish me to. But it will be painful." He stated. I mumbled a quiet 'oh' and looked down at my hands.

"Well in any case, I suppose I don't really need them right now anyway." I shrugged. "So tell me more, about our family, our home, this! I want to know everything, nii-san."

"It gives me comfort, having you call me that again." Itachi smiled (actually smiled!) and began to tell me everything.

_A few short hours later_

There was a quiet knock on the door, and it opened to reveal Kisame and Tsuki. I was sprawled out on Itachi's bed, hugging his pillow to my chest as I told him about my foster family.

"Hey guys, it's time for dinner." Kisame said "And if you don't hurry, Hidan and Tobi will eat everything." I shot up and rolled off the bed.

"Food! Food! Food!" I chanted, tackling Tsuki "I want food!" My friend laughed and walked with me to the kitchen.

"I'm a little worried." Tsuki said

"Hm? How come?" I asked

"Well, because we're about to meet the rest of the organization right? That's kinda scary." She pouted at me. I laughed and shook my head, assuring her that everything was going to be okay.

When we arrived, it surprised us both that Kisame and Itachi had beaten us there, despite the fact that they had been behind us. Tsuki gaped while I just laughed. I then noticed that there were no empty seats.

"On a scale of one to ten," I turned to Tsuki "How mad would one of them be if I took their chair out from under them."

"I dare you to try it." A loud, silver-haired man called, obviously hearing me

"Okay." I said with a shrug. I decided to walk behind the blonde on Itachi's left. I took hold of the chair and with one swift movement, jerked it back, causing him to fall out of it.

"This is my spot." I said, putting the chair back and sitting in it before the blonde could.

"For the love of Jashin the fucking did it." The silver-haired one gaped at me, then busted into a fit of laughter

"The kid is definitely brave, a bit stupid." The darker skinned man next to him commented, earning a glare from Itachi.

"Tobi would have gotten Adrianna lady a chair." The orange-masked man on my other side said. I shot him a smile.

"I was issued a challenge. I'll let you get me one next time." I said. Tobi giggled and nodded in agreement.

"So..!" Tsuki had decided just to crouch next to Kisame

"You two might as well introduce yourselves to everyont." The Leader said from the head of the long table.

"I'm Tsuki, that's Adrianna." Tsuki said. I looked at the distressed and chairless blonde and scooted over.

"I mean, you were here first." I said, patting the small space. The blonde squeezed next to me happily.

"Thanks, hm." He said "I'm Deidara."He winked at he, leading to Tsuki giggling and Itachi glaring. I rolled my eyes and reached over to snag the last roll out from under the silver-haired man.

"Oh no you didn't." He said

"Mmm, I think I did." I replied, biting into the bread.

"Do not antagonize him, little one." Itachi warned.

"For the love of god and all that is holy I. Am. Not. LITTLE!" I threw my hands up in the air. "I am almost as tall as you!"

"Still little." Tsuki said non-discreetly. I shot her A Look and slumped in my shared chair.

"Continuing on." Leader snapped.

"My name is Sasori." A redhead on the other side of Tobi said, giving us girls a bored look.

"Kakuzu." The dark-skinned man nodded at us. "That is Hidan." He motioned towards the silver-haired man

"I am Zetsu." Said a man who's skin was half paper-white and half jet black with a large green plant-like cone thing surrounding his head. He looked like a venus flytrap.

"It's really nice to meet you guys." Tsuki said. I noticed her eying Hidan. I cleared my throat loudly and frowned as she looked at me innocently.

"Likewise." Hidan grinned at her. I wanted to kick him under the table, but knowing my luck, I'd just end up kicking Kakuzu. I shot the tall, dark skinned man a look that asked him to do it for me, which he understood and thwacked Hidan upside the head.

Dinner was enjoyable, Tsuki and I made ourselves aquatinted with everyone as best as possible. Deidara and I talked about music and art, Sasori had joined the conversation then and we all bantered back and forth about our different views on it. Hidan and Tsuki flirted the entire time and Kakuzu and I had to separate them.

We went to bed that night thoroughly exhausted, but happy about where we were.

**A: There we go! It's a bit longer than the others so I hope this keeps you satisfied until the next chapter!**

**D: Review! It keeps her busy writing and not being a lazy ass!**

**A: :P**


End file.
